QJY-88
Not to be confused with the Type 88 Sniper The QJY-88, also known as the Type 88 LMG (Chinese: 88式通用机枪 1988 shì tōngyòng jīqiāng; English: 1988 model general purpose machine gun), is a 5.8x42mm Chinese light machine gun designed in the late 1980s by China North Industries Corporation, otherwise known as Norinco. It was intended to replace the obsolete Type 67 Machine Gun in service with the PLA. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the QJY-88 is the primary Support kit weapon for the PLA. It has a large magazine, decent firepower, and a moderate fire rate with medium recoil. It cannot be aimed down sights, just like the M249 or PKM, and is therefore relatively ineffective at range. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the QJU88 can be found off of dead MEC enemies in the final mission: Ghost Town. In multiplayer, it is the default light machine gun issued to the MEC Support kit. It features a 150 round box magazine (with 300 rounds in reserve). It has a good fire rate, range and power, but lacks in accuracy, so farther targets will be harder to kill. It can kill in about 10 or so hits. Like all LMGs, it has a long reload, but this is balanced by its large capacity. File:BFBC_QJU88.jpg|The QJU88 in Battlefield: Bad Company on Final Ignition. File:BFBC_QJU88_IS.jpg|The QJU88's iron sights in Battlefield: Bad Company. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the Type 88 LMG (in-game name) is quite common among Russian Army soldiers and Bolivian Militiamen, and is very effective due to its low recoil and large magazine. In multiplayer, the Type 88 LMG is the third light machine gun issued to the Medic kit requiring 8,600 points to unlock. Its magazine is on the larger side, with 200 rounds in it. It has relatively controllable recoil and is a great weapon for continuous suppressing fire. The Type 88 LMG is extremely similar to and nearly outclassed by the PKM, which has a higher damage per shot at the expense of magazine size. BC2 Type 88.png|The Type 88 LMG at Cold War in Squad Deathmatch. BC2 Type 88 IS.png|The Type 88 LMG's iron sights. 700px-Type88BC2.JPG|The Type 88 LMG with a Red Dot Sight at Nelson Bay in Rush. Type88LMGStatsBC2.png|The Type 88 LMG's in-game stats evaluation Sight/Appearance BFBC2 TYPE88LMG.png|'Type 88 LMG' BFBC2 TYPE88LMG RedDot.png|'Type 88 LMG' with an Red Dot Sight attached BFBC2 TYPE88LMG 4X.png|'Type 88 LMG' with an 4X Rifle Scope attached BFBC2 TYPE88LMG IronSight.png|'Type 88 LMG' view through iron sight BFBC2 TYPE88LMG RedDot Active.png|'Type 88 LMG' view through Red Dot Sight BFBC2 TYPE88LMG 4X ACTIVE.png|'Type 88 LMG' view through 4X Rifle Scope Battlefield Play4Free The QJY-88 '''is a purchasable LMG featured in ''Battlefield Play4Free. ''It boasts a large magazine of 140 rounds and high damage. It costs 980 for unlimited use and features a black paint, instead of the standard elite tan paint. QJY88StatsP4F.png|The QJY-88's in-game stats evaluation BFP4F QJY-88.jpg|The QJY-88 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F QJY-88 Sights.jpg|The QJY-88's ironsights. BFP4F TYPE88LMG Render.png|More detailed photo of the '''QJY-88 in Play4Free BFP4F TYPE88LMG Left.png|An render of the QJY-88 in Play4Free BFP4F TYPE88LMG Center.png|An render of the QJY-88 in Play4Free BFP4F TYPE88LMG Right.png|An render of the QJY-88 in Play4Free Battlefield 3 The Type 88 LMG is a Light Machine Gun featured in Battlefield 3. It can equip the same series of attachments as the other light machine guns, and like all light machine guns, it comes default with a Bipod. In multiplayer, the weapon was only available to those who preordered the Physical Warfare Pack edition which includes a redeem code to unlock, but is now available to all for free through a download. The weapon cannot be unlocked by any other means of normal progression in multiplayer. This weapon has lower damage than some of the later Support weapons, while having a similar rate of fire and moderate recoil, meaning this weapon is often abandoned once the later Machine Guns are unlocked. The M240 in particular bests it in both rate of fire and damage. T88 Info.gif Type 88 LMG View.gif T88 Firing.gif T88 Sprinting.gif T88 3RD Person.gif T88 Scope.gif Trivia *It is unusual that the Type 88 LMG is the standard Russian machine gun in the campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 due to the PKM - which is made and used by the Russian Military - fulfilling that role in the first Battlefield: Bad Company, considering it was the MEC's standard LMG in the previous game. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the weapon had the same damage as the PKM before a patch reduced it by two points. Videos Video:TYPE 88 LMG|Gameplay of the Type 88 LMG in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Nelson Bay on Conquest mode. Video:Battlefield 3 Type 88 LMG PS3 gameplay on Caspian Border|Gameplay whit the Type 88 LMG in Battlefield 3 Video:BATTLEFIELD PLAY4FREE ELITE WEAPONS QJY-88|Gameplay whit the QJY-88 in Battlefield Play4Free External links *QJY-88 on Wikipedia *QJY-88 on Modern Firearms References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Light Machine Guns